Closed Eyes
by SwexyFishy
Summary: Olive-green eyes stared down at the book in front of her. Ash-blonde hair covered her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. The eight year-old sniffled quietly as she sat alone in her room trying desperately to see what the words read.


Fishy: Hehe :) New story everyone!

Soul: Weren't you working on Pink-Angel?

Fishy: Oh yes, and the next chapter should be updated soon :) I will never abandon a story!

Maka: You better not! *Holds up a random book*

Fishy: Hehe... *Sweat drops* A-Anyway, Black*Star why don't you do the disclaimer...

Black*Star: OF COURSE! FISHY DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER 'CAUSE SHE'S NOT AS AMAZING AS ME!

Fishy: *Throws random shoe at Black*Star* FUCK OFF!

Warning: There's no sex, so no worries :) but there will be times where bad language will pop out of nowhere.

* * *

_Prologue _

_Closed Eyes _

* * *

Heavy breathing.

Sweat trailing down my pale skin.

Green eyes wide with fear.

Black, stone walls blocking my exit.

Screams of terrified children reached my unaided ears.

_Run! Run! _My legs itched to move.

_Escape now!_ My brained screamed.

Too late.

Foot steps pounded down the concrete steps. The door sprung open, revealing a tall, hairy, old man.

He gave a sadist smile through his bushy beard. He chuckled half-heartedly as I tried to scramble way.

"Albarn-san~" He purred disgustingly, "Come and play with Papa!"

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

_**Mysterious Blonde **_

_Closed Eyes _

* * *

I woke up from a gentle tug from my grandmother. I blinked my eyes open, revealing crimson eyes.

"Up, up, Soul-Chan!" Grandmother said, "You have to hurry to school! You can't be for your first day of school!" I groaned and rolled over so my back faced the older lady. "Can't I go tomorrow?"

I could hear a growl coming from grandmother, "Nope! You have to hurry. School start in seventeen minutes."

Sighing, I got up from my comfortable bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. "Geez, you should have scheduled my first day of school tomorrow or next week." My grandmother chuckled as she ruffled my hair, "Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. Are you driving to school on your motorcycle?"

I nodded, giving her a tired grin. "Yeah, that was a cool present granny, thanks."

She gave me a gentle smile, "Ok, well this old bat is heading back to bed. Waking up at 7 A.M wasn't a good decision to make."

"Ah, alright. Have a good sleep." I yawned before slowly closing the bathroom door.

"Have a good day at school, Soul-Chan!"

I rushed on motorcycle after quietly closing the door shut. I started it off, not caring if I wore my helmet or not. I had to hurry or else I would be late, 2 minutes left and it was a 10 minute drive on the motorcycle.

Finally I arrived at my new school only 7 minutes late. Hopefully they would give in to my lame excuse about being a new student and getting lost in the way.

"Ah, you must be a new student Soul I presume?" I nodded at the eye-patched woman. Her long, blonde hair was held in a low pony tail as her Carmel right eye stared into my crimson eyes. "Hmm, what a handsome fellow! I'm Marie," She grinned, "Shall I show you to your class?"

Before I could reply, a dark and husky voice interrupted us. "That won't be necessary, Marie. I think I should take the boy to his class before you both get lost looking for my classroom."

A tall, gray-haired man leaned against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. There was a gleam in his round glasses and the screw in his head made him look extra creepy. Not to mention all the scars and stitch marks on his body and the long lab coat.

"Umm..." I gulped.

"Goddamn it Stein, I thought you said you quit smoking!"

"I did..." I heard him grumble.

"You better not be smoking in front of my children!" Marie growled.

Stein gave a snort, "Like I would be stupid enough to do that."

The two argued louder and louder until it finally ended up with Marie slamming a hammer onto Stein's head.

I gasped, "I-Is he ok?!"

Marie blinked, as if finally remembering I was still here.

"O-Oh, Soul. Oh, yes. Stein's fine. Anyway, he'll be knocked out for a while which means I'm teaching the class today. Come with me!"

The blonde trailed out the room, humming an unfamiliar song. I glanced one last time at the teacher then sighed.

What a weird way to start the day.

* * *

I arrived in the room in less than 5 minutes.

"Have a seat class!" Marie shouted. The wild students quickly got to their seats.

Examining the room carefully, I noticed there were more boys than girls. Most boys were sitting quietly; however, the majority of the boys we're passing notes and flirting with the other girls. The girls would flirt back or reject them harshly.

Strangely enough, a blonde in pig-tails sat in the middle of the classroom not aware of what's going on in the world. Her eyes were closed and a book on her desk was wide open. She didn't bother looking around or yell at the boy who accidentally shoved her shoulder a bit too hard.

Instead, she sat there with closed eyes and a book on the desk as if she was a sleeping bear during hibernation.

"Settle down class!" And just like that, the class was quiet.

"Today, we have a new student!" Marie turned to me with a smile, "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Soul Ev- uh, Eater. Soul Eater 16 years old."

Marie gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it off.

"Ok, class. I want you all to ask one question for him and if you don't have one, say pass for me. As you do it, state your name and age. Go ahead and start Mariah."

Mariah had stunning brown hair and black, daring eyes. She chewed her gum like a cow eating grass as she spoke in an annoying high-pitched tone.

"Mariah, 16. Where did you move from?

"New York City."

She giggled, "Oh! A Yorker, huh?" The girl besides her giggled as well, flipping her long, light-brown hair.

"I'm Savanna," She said, "15 years old! Are you single?"

Her brown eyes stared into mine as I nodded my head. Savanna and Mariah giggled and squealed, "I'm always available, Soul-kun~" They said. My eyes darted over to Marie as she shrugged. I gave a small shiver and gave a small peek over to the ash-blonde.

Her eyes remained closed; however, a small, playful smile appeared on her lips as if she was enjoying herself. Next was a short pink-haired teenaged girl with a haughty smirk.

"Kim, 15. What's your favorite type of car?"

"I don't actually like cars, I'm more of a motorcycle type of guy." As I said that, Savanna and Mariah practically drooled. I glanced back at the blonde, surprisingly enough, her eyes were still closed, but the smile still on her face.

After Kim was a boy with black, short hair. His skin was slightly dark and his teeth was pure white.

"Maxwell, call me Max, 16 by the way. What's your favorite type of sport?"

"Basketball." The classroom of boys hollered and howled.

Next was a Blue haired boy who cheekily stood up from his desk, "I AM BLACK*STAR! 16 YEARS OLD AND BETTER THEN YOU! HAHAHA!" The class groaned as I chuckled. A black-haired girl who sat next to him pulled him off the table and gave him a small scowling face.

Before I could say anything, the black-haired girl spoke up.

"I'm Tsubaki, 16 years old. Do you play an instrument?"

I was silent for a while, thinking if I should say the truth or not.

"No..." I said, unable to meet the girl's eyes. A soft cough interrupted my thoughts from a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair. She was hot, in my opinion, and her bust was just as big as Tsubaki's.

"Liz, 16. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The teen stared at me with a smirk, and I grinned back to her flitting signals.

"Yes, but she was too... obsessive?"

The class laughed and Liz giggled, giving me a small wink. I gave a small chuckle as well and I, once again, gave a small peek over to the ash-blonde. This time, face seemed unsatisfied even with closed eyes.

Next was a nerd who sat up straight. He pushed his glasses up and spoke in a loud, confident voice,"Ox, 15. What's your favorite book to read?"

"I don't like reading, so I don't have a favorite book. To me, they're all boring."

This time, the class cheered and hollered. I looked at the ash-blonde with closed eyes and noticed her face looked annoyed. I blinked once, then twice.

"Maka, it's your turn!" Tsubaki said as Ox gave her a small tap on the shoulder. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing her to relax slightly. Were they a couple?

With her eyes still closed, muttered the words: "I pass."

Her voice was smooth and gentle. Quiet and soft, a relaxing sound that reminded me of grandmother playing the piano. Then, my eyes opened in realization.

"Pass?" I echoed.

"Pass." She repeated calmly.

"You don't have anything you want to know me for?"

"Why would I? You're probably the type of people who piss me off anyway." Maka said it so calmly it was hard to tell if she felt irritated or not.

I frowned, "At least tell me your name."

"Why? You already heard Tsubaki say my name."

My frown deepened, what was up with this girl? "Can I not hear it from your own voice?"

She didn't bother replying, instead Maka turned to look at the book on her desk and slipped on a pair of ear buds.

I raised a brow, she listens to music and reads?

Weird girl.

* * *

The bell rang for third period to be over so I grabbed the home-made lunch my grandmother made me.

"OI! SOUL! WANT TO SIT WITH THE GOD?" Black*Star shouted as he gathered his stuff. "Sure, why not."

"There's a Cherry Blossom tree behind the school. I'm going to get my lunch from Tsubaki really quick. Meet me there!" I nodded as he ran off to find the teen. As I walked to the back of the school, I noticed the same ash-blonde girl from my first period class was lying still by the tree where I told Black*Star I would meet him at.

As I walked closer, I noticed her eyes were still closed.

But not like the other times, instead the teen is sleeping.

I sat down besides her and took out the ham and cheese sandwich my grandmother made for me and ripped open the bag of potato chips. Maka shifted over and took a deep sniff of the food I had in my hands.

"Are...you awake?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Of course I am." She replied.

"Oh... are you hungry?"

"...yes."

I coughed awkwardly, "Well, I could share half of my sandwich with you... if you want."

A small, cute smile appeared on her lips as she nodded. "Sure." She sat up and moved in closer to me, and for once, she finally opened her eyes.

Wide, beautiful, green eyes shined brightly, as she stared off directly in my eyes. I tore half my sandwich and placed it next to her. "C-Can you put it in my hands for me?"

"What?"

"I... I need the sandwich in my hand."

"I placed on my lunch box..."

She gave me an uneasy smile and nodded. I could tell she was nervous as she sat and stared down at the ground, right at my lunchbox. "You don't have to be shy about eating half of my sandwich, you know."

Maka nodded, reaching down her hands down to the ground. Then, she began feeling it as if searching for a lost contact. I watched her curiously as she her hands made their way to the lunchbox and finally picked up the sandwich.

"So, you don't have any lunch money with you?"

"No, that's not it. Papa left early for work today so he didn't have time to make me anything and Mama's on a business trip. So Black*Star and Tsubaki-Chan gave me a ride to school along with Ox and Kim."

I raised a brow, "You don't make your own lunch?"

She stayed silent for a while before saying, "I know how to cook... except Papa won't allow me too."

"Why not?"

She took a bit out of her sandwich and turned her head forward so it looked out to the school's small garden. That was when I noticed a small scar upon the side of her face. "Wow... I can't believe you haven't noticed."

Notice what?

She turned her head to me once again, her eyes seeing right through me.

"I'm _blind_."

* * *

Fishy: Liked it? Want more? Review please! :)


End file.
